Bandages
by BloodCoveredKisses
Summary: Lenalee has to change Allen's bandages when he's wounded... first DGrayMan fanfic, so please don't kill me if they're a bit OOC. D: Lenalee's POV.


**I love DGrayMan.** More importantly, I love Allen Walker. ^-^ Sorry if this sucks, I just had the urge to write. Ya know? please enjoy, leave a review, yadda, yadda, yadda. OH! and you should read the DGrayMan manga if you've just seen the anime. The manga beats the anime in my opinion, but ya know. :) This is my first DGrayMan fic, so please treat lightly :D

**DISCLAIMER: **No, I don't own DGrayMan :( But Katsura Hoshino does!

* * *

I knocked tentatively at Allen's door and walked in quietly, holding his mug in one of my pale hands, and new bandages in the other. "Lenalee?" He said, confused, and was about to sit up. "No, don't get up. You need to rest, Allen your badly hurt." I looked at him with worry in my dark blue eyes. I walked toward his bed and leaned over him, touching his cheek with one hand. "How are you feeling? I brought you some tea, your favorite." I smiled as I saw his eyes light up.

It was late at night, the candle light reflecting off of his long silver hair. It had grown out to almost his shoulders. It made me smile. He leaned into the hand that was still on his cheek and closed his pale, gray eyes. He looked so peaceful, like a small child taking a nap. I almost forgot what I was in his room for as I looked at his cursed eye, and the markings around it, but that reminded me.

"Allen?" I said quietly. "Mmm?" He mumbled. "I'm sorry, but..I need to change your bandages. You need to sit up for me. I heard him sigh quietly, and he winced as he sat up. I positioned his pillows and he lay against them, closing is eyes. I took a deep breath and readied myself to see his wounds. He had tried to take on five level 2 akuma, injuring his anti-akuma weapon and weakening himself greatly. I sat across from him and moved the pale blue covers out of the way. He sat cross-legged in front of me.

"I promise I'll be careful..." I whispered. I gently took the white bandage around his mid-section and began unwrapping it, scooting closer to him as I had to to get the bandage off. I felt his warm, ragged breath on my neck and on the side of my face, causing me to get goosebumps. Why was I having this reaction? I've never been like this with Allen before...maybe it was just my imagination. When I was done unwrapping the bandage around his chest, I looked down and let out a breath. _'Good... It's healed.'_ There was a long, pink line that indicated where he was injured just above his heart. When I looked down, I also happened to noticed his muscle. He was very well built. Then again, as an exorcist, you had to be. I quickly looked up to see him watching me and felt my face heat up slightly.

"Well, Its good that you won't need bandages on your chest anymore... I'm glad it's healed." I looked up to give him a quick smile, then went to tend to his arm. The bandages had blood on them. I held my breath as I unwrapped the bandages concealing his left arm. As I pulled the rest of the bandage off I gasped and felt tears sting my eyes. "A-Allen! Oh my god!" his red arm had blood all over it, though It seemed that it had just stopped bleeding. There were large gashes on his hand, and one that trailed up his whole arm.

I couldn't stop the tears that poured down my face. "Lenalee, It's okay!" Allen said and wrapped his good arm round me. "N-no, its not! Look at your arm, Allen!" I said. "It will heal up soon, I promise. It's not as bad as it looks." He said, soothing me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and bit my lip to keep from bursting out into tears again as I wrapped his badly injured arm. As I held it Up I heard him give a soft groan of pain. "I'm sorry!" I whispered. "It's okay." Allen said, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

"There.... I'm all done." I said, laying his arm down gently. I was about to get up when I felt Allen's hand grasp my wrist. "Wait, please don't go. Just stay for a little while." I smiled down at him. "...Okay." And then I sat next to him on the bed in comfortable silence. I was laying next to him, letting his head lean on mine. He was so short. I smiled to myself.

I loved Allen. I didn't necessarily know if it was that way or not but I knew that I loved him one way or another. I firmly took Allen's good hand and placed it against my cheek, holding it there. He looked at me, and held my gaze. "Lenalee... thank you... for everything you do for me. I am truly thankful. You've made me feel at home. Every time I come back from a mission, seeing you makes this place really feel like home, makes me feel like I'm part of a family. Lenalee... I...I love you." He said, taking me by surprise.

Then, before I knew it, Allen pressed his lips softly against mine. I kissed him back. When we finally pulled away from each other, my head was spinning. "Allen... I love you too..." I said, putting my forehead against his. Then I gave him a soft peck on the lips, and relaxed into his side.


End file.
